


Casualties and the Aftermath

by goldmash



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Team Captain America Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly-Ish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmash/pseuds/goldmash
Summary: Bits and pieces of what happens after Civil War.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you're Team Iron Man and interested in how the ex-Avengers deal with the consequences then check out SailorChibi, dls, BellaP, petroltogo, Wix, Kizmet, shadowlancer_95 and boleyn13 just to name a few. Reading their fics have inspired me to write these scenes but unfortunately I don't have the energy to write as in-depth and plot heavy as theirs (my writing might be a bit stilted and rough but I'm new to writing fanfiction so any feedback on how I can improve is appreciated besides the obvious: keep writing). Please check out their fics and let me know what you think on my take of what happens post Civil War. Which scene was written best and why?
> 
> Please enjoy! If I've forgotten to tag anything, lemme know!

Hint: You're Not Needed Anymore

A/N: This was originally going to be a 5 Times Steve Tried To Talk To Tony and One Time He Understood It Was Too Late but I didn't have enough energy to write the other five scenes. If I do, I'll make a separate fic but for now I'll post this one scene. The video of what happened bin Siberia was leaked and now most people are rallying for Tony Stark.

Peter is a smol, cinnamon roll but I'd like to think he's fiercely protective of Tony. But he still might be a little OOC. But it's the fanfiction world, so whatever.

\----------

Steve has been trying to talk to Tony for weeks. Yet, every time he tried, Tony would walk away, call someone on his phone or the New Avengers would block his path. Today, it seemed like it was Spiderman's shift.

"Kid, I just want to talk to Tony."

"That's Mr Stark to you. He's clearly said no, even steering clear of you plus he's a busy man. Stark Industries ring a bell? You think he just inherited all his money? And frankly, you're not worth his time, you backstabber."

Steve flinched back from the vitriol he didn't expect from the chatty, awkward kid. _He's right,_ his mind whispered. He shoved that thought back where he couldn't find it.

"Spiderman, you don't know even what happened between us-"

"Yes, I do actually. Everyone who doesn't live under a rock does. Even if I don't know the whole story, I got the gist of it just fine. Captain America leaves his men behind, lies and puts the Winter Soldier's life above everyone else's. Who lies to their friends about their parents' murder, man? I'm not gonna repeat myself, so here's your last warning: stay from Tony or I'll show you how much better my super strength is compared to yours."

"Is that a threat, kid?", Steve frowned at the blatant disrespect and threatening demeanour. Honestly, kids these days.

"It's a vow. Please step out of line so I'll actually have an excuse to."

"You can't assault me, I signed the Accords, I'm protected. And you wouldn't. You're not like that."

"Don't pretend like you know me. You don't. You don't know how much I'm capable of when people hurt my friends and who will ever believe you? You're a criminal and I'm just a kid. Of course, I don't know any better!"

Steve gritted his teeth. No matter how much he tried to deny it those things were true. He let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Sam's scene! I'm sorry if my formatting is weird or something, I'm new to AO3 and I'm posting from my phone.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you liked!

Disillusioned

A/N: I'd like to think that Sam is smarter than that. But all I saw was his hero-worship and cowardice to speak up and against Steve. He judged the Accords like he wasn't a soldier himself. Like there was no such thing as accountability in the Army. So, here's my take on what he does after Civil War.  
\--------------

Sam replays the video of Captain America lying to Tony Stark over and over again. Tony's hurt and betrayal is clear to anyone watching. What if that happened to Mama and Papa? Would Steve have lied to me too?

_Yes._

Sam reads articles on how many deaths they've caused, injuries and property destruction. It can't be! They were doing good! They're hands were tied!

_Excuses didn't save my son._

Every death was a family grieving. _Congratulations, Sam, you've left countless of families in pain. Proud of yourself yet?_

Steve was the paragon of justice. How could he be so callous to these deaths?

The last straw was yesterday.

At the park, a young girl was fetching the ball that rolled by Sam's feet. He smiled and reached out to give it back. However, the girl's jaw dropped open, eyes horrified as she ran away without her ball. She went back to her mom and the woman looks her over and repeatedly asks what's wrong when she finally points at Sam.

"Mom, the bad guys! They hurt the people in German! They killed Aunt Lillian!" She starts sobbing uncontrollably. Her mother gives Sam the stink eye as they briskly walk away. The little girl can only be talking about Bucharest, her aunt probably around during the destruction of the tunnel. The articles statistics looked dull and distant then but he can hear the hurt in the girl's voice clearly.

 _Just like Tony's_.

He became a soldier and then a therapist to help and protect people so no one else needed to go through pain or so they could get through it. _You created pain for others instead._

Maybe it's time he distanced himself from Steve. His Mama wouldn't be proud of what he's become. And all because he hero- worshipped someone to point of not thinking for himself. It's time he made up for his mistakes.

He retires from the Avengers, faithless and tired and goes back to home to repent. The world was telling him to move. It was time he listened to them and not the one man still stuck in the 40s war.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to hit the kudos button or give a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter people! This time it's Clint and it's pretty short but more to come!

Eagle Eye

A/N: I'd like to think Clint is smarter than going to a war on just Steve's word. He's a spy. I'd also like to think that he'd be pro- Accords if he just read it and that he has a similar mindset to Natasha's 'If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer.' I might get why Natasha did what she did but honestly, she's supposed to be pretty smart on which side is the winning side. 

\--------

 

Clint knew he wasn't particularly smart. Because upon self- reflection, he wasn't angry at Tony. He was angry at himself. Frustrated and angry. Don't get him wrong, retiring was lovely. But the thrill of being an Avenger? Helping people? He was just so eager for an excuse to get out there and be a hero again, he didn't even do his research. Was that not the lifeblood of spies and snipers? If you got intel wrong, people might die including himself. So, when Steve called, I mean even Natasha signed, his best friend, he just did what was told, eager to do some good work. He didn't have any beef with Stark. He was missing Laura, the kids and Natasha terribly and he was a convenient target so he lashed out. He should apologize when he gets the chance and try to make up for it. Lord knows what he said was unnecessarily cruel. Not only to Stark but to his loved ones as well. They suffered just as much if not more because of faulty information and not doing research beforehand. No more. Never again. He's learned his lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's Wanda's scene. Honestly, my favourite scene to write (and read) right after Peter's. Enjoy!

Poetic Justice

A/N: I wanted Wanda to lose her powers so she could repent. I've read many fics where she goes insane or tries to kill Tony. But I believe she just needs the right incentive to see she's wrong. I think she'd genuinely try to change into a better person if she was surrounded by better people. Her character was really butchered in the movies. She has a lot of potential.

\-----------

  
Wanda stood under scalding water trying not to think about anything. Trying to forget that she felt less sure of herself lately and Steve's way of doing things. _No, she mustn't, couldn't think that way! After all Steve did for her_!

But over the course of a few months with people baying for retribution, she felt seeds of doubts rooting in her mind. More and more people called her 'witch'. No one trusted her. Not even her own team. Everyone, including Steve were careful not to anger her and treated her like glass.

And then the elephant in the room: she was losing her powers. Slowly but surely. She can feel it. Was it a sign that she was wrong?

_Hmm, yet going the other route would mean you'd get to be with Vision and you'd get to keep your magic. Now, he barely talks to you and you'll be a baseline human again. Powerless._

Her doubts suspiciously sounded like Pietro.

_You're wondering why he won't talk to? Because you violated his father's mind. You assaulted him. Hell, you could've killed him! Would you stand for that if it happened to our father?_

"No, stop... I didn't have a choice...Steve saved me! I owe him!"

_Grow up, sister! Why do you think the world is afraid of you? Where do you think smoke comes from? Because you started the fire, love. You were holding the matches._

"No! They'd never stop fearing me! I had to!"

_No, Wanda, my dear sister. You blindly followed Steve because it was easier and you were restless. Ever heard of laying low? The world was angry but you know that it changes its opinion like the weather. The sister I knew would be smart enough to appease the world and make amends. Not feel sorry and herself and cry. Think for yourself! The world is telling you to move. Will you defy them again? They already hate you._

"No, no, no, no!"

 _Yes, yes and yes. Wake up and repent_!

She hurt the only person who understood her after her brother, assaulted him and his creator and told the world to go fuck itself. Now, she has no one in her corner except a super soldier that treats her like a child while the others are wary and pretend to care for her. Karmic justice got a hold of her, too. She got what she deserved. For all the people she killed and caused pain to.

_Oh, Pietro. What have I done?_

\---

Wanda went to the Charles Xavier Institute after that day. She lost her powers completely a year later, but found friends and her real father there. She does volunteer work now making amends while the media give her less heat now. And every good deed is a balm to her soul. Fewer incidents with people calling for her blood. Vision even talks to her now though strictly as teammates. It's a start. She's happier. She doesn't belong in a war and won't make the same mistake thrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of Wanda's scene! Did you enjoy it as much as I did? Whether the voice in her head is Pietro's ghost or her conscience is meant to be ambiguous and up to you. What do you think?
> 
> And remember, kudos and comments are food for authors!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I had so much fun writing Hope and let me know if you enjoyed this scene! 3 more left to go then we're done!

Retribution

A/N: I'd like to think that Tony and Hope are old friends since they met in boarding bonded through the strained relationship with their fathers, positive relationships with their mothers and impossibly high expectations. Also, that their relationship is healthy and sibling- like, nothing like the toxic friendship with Steve and Co.

\-------

"I'll beat that fucker into the ground!"

"Whoa, there, beautiful, you can't be seen, remember? You're my ace, my trump card."

"Don't you think I've been hiding long enough? I let them hurt you, Tony!"

"And again, Hope, the people that hurt me is getting what's coming to them. You think my IQ number is just a number?"

"Okay, but I have to be in the plan somewhere. I wanna kick Captain America in the teeth."

"Funny, I had the same idea. Let's do it together then?"

"You bet. They don't know what friendship and loyalty means. I'll show them."

\---

Hope waited for the Rogues at the private airport. She grit her teeth. They were always taking Tony's generosity for granted. She bet that they thought they were coming as heroes. That everything would go back to what it was. They were happy and oblivious as Tony suffers for their mistakes. No more. There was a reason she was in her sharpest, navy pantsuit. Because she was about to cut them.

"Oh, Miss van Dyne, right? Scott's girlfriend?" Steve inquired. Scott looked like a happy puppy all but eager to embrace her.

Yeah, no.

"Actually, no. Scott terminated our relationship once he went after someone he didn't even know."

Scott looked heartbroken. Steve frowned.

"Now, lady, I don't think you should-"

"I'm Hope van Dyne, CEO of Pym Technologies and the Wasp. When Scott put another man he didn't even speak a word to above me, I knew where I stood. I deserve better. And that's none of your business so butt out. I'm just hear to tell you that you legally have to stay away from Tony unless he is Iron Man in the field and from Stark Industries and any of its associations."

"What about the Compound? Where will we live then?" Sam asked.

"The UN has issued you lot a dormitory of sorts. Of course, you'll be required to pay rent and for food as well as any gear you request for."

"We don't have time for jobs when we're too busy Avenging."

"You can sort that out the UN. Not my problem. I'm only here to let you know even though you've been pardoned with probation, you aren't pardoned for the charges Tony has against you. Attempted murder and assault are the main ones."

"What?! Attempted murder? Since when?" Clint exclaimed.

Hope's grin sharpened. "You didn't deny assault, hmm? Yes, your esteemed leader attempted to kill Tony and left him to die in a cold bunker. The almost- murder weapon found at the scene. Assault is against Tony and Vision. Can't imagine being forced down several floors. From a friend even."

Wanda flinched.

"Oh, my mistake, former friend." Hope let it dig into Wanda further. Her guilt clear as day as she remained silent.

No one spoke for a minute. Hope hoped the severity of the situation sunk in. They would pay for hurting Tony.

"Oh, one last thing I forgot to mention in my introduction. I'm Hope van Dyne and I'm Tony's best friend." Hope drawled. With one last vicious smile, her aim accomplished, she walked away.

 _This is for hurting Tony_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and hit the kudos button if you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene probably should have been the first but here it is anyway.

Nowhere Left To Go

A/N: I refuse to believe that T'Challa would jeopardise his country by giving sanctuary to the Rogues. At the very least, he would but he'd let the UN Panel know so he's only keeping the Rogues safe from the world. He's pro-Accords. Or at least his father was, so I'm assuming he is.

 ---------

The Rogue Avengers arrived at Compound bitter and defeated. Forced to sign the Accords or go to jail. Steve initially thought he could go to Wakanda as T'Challa was kind enough to take in Bucky.

"Mr. Rogers-"

Steve flinched at the title. He wasn't stripped of his title of a Captain. Instead the Army had the audacity to tell the public that he wasn't even a Private. That he barely had two months worth of Basic under his belt. After all that he'd done for them!

"-I extended that offer to Mr. Barnes as I'd wrongfully targeted and falsely accused him of killing my father. I think you forget that I am pro- Accords and frankly your arrogance to assume that you can go against the will of the world is appalling. As a courtesy, my people and myself will safely escort you to the Compound if you sign right now. However, if you don't, I'll have to arrest you here and now. We have magic users more than capable of handling Maximoff. And the Dora Milaje can handle the rest of you easily, including you, Mr. Rogers. You're not the only one blessed with superhuman capabilities. Whatever your decision, I'll have to immediately inform the UN about your situation. But don't worry about your friend, I intend to honour my debt to him."

Steve left with the others humiliated, forced to sign and back at the Compound. The only reason he had the resources to break the others out the Raft was because he stole them. He had to. He couldn't abandon his friends.

_So was I._

He forced down his guilt. He only lied for Bucky's protection.

_No, you were only sparing yourself, you filthy liar. Your hypocrisy knows no bounds, Mr Sometimes-my-teammates-don't-tell-me-things._

He flinched. Tony's eyes brimming with betrayal haunts his dreams. And the consequences of his actions nipping at his heels.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you liked and don't forget to hit the kudos button and give a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I updated today already but since I won't have internet until September starting from tomorrow, I'm gonna finish posting all the last 2 scenes. 
> 
> This is a bit short.

Stand By You

A/N: This is an AU so I'm disregarding the fact that Bruce fell asleep while Tony confided in him. That's super rude and disrespectful. I'd like to think they're better friends than that. Science Bros for life!

\--------------

Tony and Bruce kept in touch after Ultron. Tony understood his need to get away from everything especially after a betrayal and emotional manipulation. He didn't begrudge Bruce for putting his mental health first.

"Wait, what do you mean they're blaming you for creating a murder bot? Are they conveniently forgetting Wanda's and my hand in it? Are they also forgetting the very important fact that it came online by itself? That we didn't initiate it? That's it, I'm coming home."

"Bruce, I want people to blame me for it. So, you and Wanda get less heat for the Johannesburg debacle."

"But, Tony, Wanda and I were equally responsible-"

"I know Brucie-Bear, but I told my PR team to sell it this way. Can't fault a friend for protecting you. Plus, you can't come back home yet. Ross isn't in jail yet. I'll hit the list of labs you think he might've have been in and I'm monitoring his acquaintances."

"You mean, spying", Bruce wryly smiled. But then he grinned sharply. "Let's nail the bastard so I can come home."

Bruce was aware that Tony Stark was something else. Tony respected him and didn't fear him at all. Tony was Bruce's equal in intellectual terms. They scienced together. Bruce was grateful for Tony everyday. For treating him like an actual human being. For accepting everything about him including Hulk. And for that? Tony had his not only his but Hulk's friendship and loyalty forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you liked!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Here's Bucky!

The Only Colour I See Is Blood

A/N: In my AU, Loki is reformed and snarky friends (maybe even more) with Tony. Still salty AF about Steve just casually dismissing Tony's parents deaths. And the people Wanda accidentally killed in Nigeria. I'm appalled. I know it's a mindset he used to get through the war but they aren't at war anymore. Every death counts.

 

\-----------

  
Bucky owes Tony a lot. He owes him his life, both his parents and his recovery. After the haze that consumed him following Steve, his best friend _(til' the end of the line) 'cause Captain America could do no wrong,_ Bucky took a moment to just think. After going to Wakanda, he was just so tired and done, he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, he begged to be put under ice. For the rest of his life, it would be his penance. For killing over 200 hundred people... _oh God, Howard and Maria, please...no more.._.

An hour before he was awakened because Tony Stark just offered T'Challa B. A. R. F. And in conjunction with Wakanda's therapists, they were fairly confident they could work the triggers out of his brain. And if that didn't work, Loki would begrudgingly lend a hand.

Bucky was flabbergasted. Why would he do that? He didn't owe Bucky shit!

God, the more he looks on his interactions with the Steve of this era, he becomes vaguely nauseous that maybe he was like that all along. Thinking that Howard and Maria's death was not his fault. The gall! That cheapens their deaths. And the hundreds of others he killed.

He meant what he said. It was still his hands. Even though Bucky was just _so drained,_ he had to atone. He couldn't run away. If he could get rid of his triggers and help Tony out and the families of his victims for the rest of his life, he would. Maybe with each good deed, he'd feel less like he was drowning in blood. He had to accept that his Steve died in war and so did Bucky Barnes. He would be James Barnes, former Winter Soldier paying for his sins from here on out. He had to stop running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you liked!
> 
> There you have it! I doubt I'm gonna write similar fics or even any fanfiction for that matter but you never know when inspiration might strike me. Which also might be never but anyway. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you liked and hit the Kudos button if you did! More scenes to come!


End file.
